Kelly Severide
|Summary Kelly_Severide/Relationships|Relationships Kelly_Severide/Appearances|Appearances Kelly_Severide/Gallery|Gallery |Last = |Appearances = 57 episodes (see below) |Actor = Taylor Kinney}} Kelly Severide is a firefighter and one of the protagonists of Chicago Fire. Relationships Matthew Casey Kelly Severide and Matthew Casey are coworkers and lieutenants at the fire station. At the beginning of season one, after the death of a close friend, they had some trouble getting along and often butted heads but would come together for the sake of the house. Now, in season 2, they have stopped blaming each other and get along very well. They are often seen putting themselves in danger to protect each other, such as when Kelly went into an unstable burning building to help Casey rescue his fiancée, Hallie, who unnfortunately died. After Casey was injured in episode 2x10, Kelly was the first to notice that he was not healed. He was very concerned about Casey, asking him numerous times If he was okay and offering help. The two are close friends. Following Shay's death, Severide moves in with Casey and Dawson. Severide and Casey become roommates after Dawson moves out. Some of the strain on Casey and Dawson's relationship comes from Casey and Severide's relationship; with Casey putting Severide in front of Dawson, Such as when Dawson tells Casey to ask Severide to move out and Casey responds by saying Severide "is going to need him on his side, so good or bad that's where he'll be". In season 3 episode 15, Severide instantly turns down an order from his Interim Chief Pat Pridgen to spy on Casey. He also tells the chief that Casey is "one of the finest firefighters he's ever had the opportunity to work with in the entire CFD." Severide is the only person on the show, besides Dawson, to call Casey by his first name (even though Mills does call Casey by his first name once). Casey is the only person on the show to call Severide by the nickname, Sev. Leslie Shay Kelly and Leslie Shay are coworkers, best friends, and roommates. Shay has been supplying Severide, as she is a paramedic, with pain medication to help with his neck injury. In 1x11, Shay and Dawson were restocking the ambulance when a truck with a flat tire struck the ambulance. Dawson only had minor injuries, but Shay sustained a major head injury. She luckily lived, but Severide blamed himself for the accident because they were restocking painkillers Shay had given to Severide. He felt better once she came back to work and the accident was never mentioned again. She also wants him to donate sperm for her to conceive a child. It is suspected that there is a slight attraction towards these two. They have great chemistry, and also have the ship name 'Shaveride'. At the beginning of season 3, when Shay dies at the line of duty, Kelly is seen taking her death really hard. He takes a leave of absence from the department for several months, and refused to come back to work until Casey had gone to convince him to come back. Even when he does return to work, Shay's memories haunt him frequently. He's often shown watching home videos of her and Shay doing different kinds of things. In 3x19, when Kelly is severely injured, he's shown to be having dreams about her laughing while he's in surgery. Katie Nolan Katie Nolan is Kelly's Sister. He first saw her with his father and he thinks she is his new girlfrind, but Kelly's father tells him that she is his daughter. He meets her and tells Katie that he is her older brother. At first, when the two talk Katie thinks Kelly is like their father but she eventually discovers that he is not and begins to trust Kelly. When Katie graduated Cooking School, Kelly was the only member of her family to attended the ceremony. He also organized a party for her at the fire house. The two become close after being attacked in Tonights The Night, Katie moves away and accepts a job at a new restaurant. Brittany Baker Brittany Baker Severide is Kelly's wife. The two first meet at a craps table when Kelly goes on a weekend trip to Las Vegas. He asks her to help him with his betting due to her beginners luck. After the second roll of him winning, he kisses her. Monday morning Kelly shows up at the firehouse wearing a wedding ring and seeming ecstatic, telling his colleagues that he married Brittany 24 hours after they met at Silver Bells Wedding Chapel. The they get in a fight, because Brittany is afraid Kelly is gong to get hurt. Season 1 Memorable Quotes *(To Shay): "I didn't touch your yogurt." *(To Shay): "No offense, I'm not taking advice from you right now." *(To Shay): "That girl is in serious heat and I'm not Gandhi." *(To Shay): "I don't trust anyone in this world other than you." Trivia *In Season 2, it is revealed that Severide's badge number is 1751. However in Season 1, he is once seen holding his badge which was numbered 1068. *Severide drives a Black Camaro. *He is known as the "ladies man" considering the fact that all new coworkers whom are female become attracted to him. *According to Boden the first 2 years Severide was a candidate he "never looked sideways at the women he was working with". *His father was on Squad 4 with chief Wallace Boden and Henry Mills. *He cares very dearly for the well being of his squad. Appearances Image Gallery MV5BMTk1ODQxNDYxMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTEyNjA4Nw@@._V1.jpeg 6a00e54fb7301c88340168eb7ae093970c-800wi.jpeg sev_1.JPG sev_2.JPG sev_3.JPG sev_4.JPG sev_5.JPG sev_6.JPG sev_7.JPG